Promesses en l'air
by Lulukaw
Summary: Bob est terrifié par son démon intérieur, qui le tourmente jour et nuit. Théo est le seul capable de le rassurer, il représente son espoir. Mais Bob a-t-il seulement le droit à l'espoir ? Two-shot !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hello ~ Me revoilà avec mon deuxième OS ! Enfin c'est ce qui était prévu au départ, mais je vais sûrement écrire une petite suite très vite :3 Bon, je m'en veux un peu d'avoir écrit ça, c'est pas vraiment mon style habituel mais j'espère m'en être bien sortie. Sur ce, bonne lecture !__  
 _ **Disclaimer (parce que j'ai oublié la dernière fois):** Théo, Bob, Grunlek et Shin ainsi que l'univers d'Aventures ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie est interdite._

Bob leva des mains tremblantes vers son visage. Il observa ses griffes et ses écailles qui se résorbaient lentement. Sa peau réapparaissait mais la couleur rouge subsistait. A l'odeur cuivrée qui en émanait, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de sang. Ses mains étaient poisseuses de sang. Pas seulement ses mains, sa robe était trempée de ce liquide qui commençait déjà à noircir et coaguler. A l'évidence ce n'était pas le sien, il n'avait mal nulle part, il ne voyait aucune blessure. Physiquement, il se sentait bien malgré une légère migraine et cette angoisse qui lui vrillait l'estomac, lui donnant la nausée.  
En laissant retomber ses bras, il se rendit compte que l'odeur était présente partout, le prenant à la gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Dans son esprit encore brumeux, il se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Il ne distinguait presque rien, tout était noir. Mais surtout, la question qui ne faisait que renforcer sa peur était: A qui appartenait ce sang ?  
Soudain, la lumière se fit, tant dans son esprit que dans son environnement. Une lueur rougeoyante éclaira les lieux, accentuant le dégoût et la panique que ressentait déjà Bob. Un rire retentit et il ne sut pas s'il était à côté de lui ou dans sa tête. Néanmoins, la voix lui était familière et cela ne fit que renforcer sa nausée. N'y tenant plus, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tomba à genoux et cracha, vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait en voyant l'horreur qui lui faisait face.  
Du sang, énormément de sang, partout où il regardait il n'y avait que ce liquide rouge. Et tout près de lui, un corps. Un corps déchiqueté, mutilé. Bob se mit à trembler encore plus violemment. Il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé dès lors qu'il avait entendu ce rire. Un rire de démon. Il avait perdu le contrôle sur sa part démoniaque. Et visiblement, cette fois ça s'était vraiment très mal terminé. Mais pourquoi, comment et quand avait-il réussi à prendre le dessus ? Le mage n'avait aucun souvenir.  
Il tenta de se calmer et leva doucement la tête pour regarder le corps. La terreur le reprit lorsqu'il reconnut les traits du visage laissé intact, peut-être exprès. Ses cheveux bruns étaient maculés de sang, ses yeux étaient ouverts mais ne pourraient plus jamais rien voir. Un peu à l'écart, une épée les éléments d'une armure renvoyaient l'éclat peu naturel de la lumière rougeâtre environnante. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Bob sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Sa plus grande crainte s'était réalisée. Il avait perdu le contrôle et fini par tuer un de ses amis. Le démon continuait à rire encore et encore, à se moquer de lui.  
 _Non non non non non non..._  
Bob se prit la tête entre les mains, tirant sur ses mèches de cheveux. La litanie de _non_ qu'il murmurait se transforma en un hurlement déchirant et incontrôlable.

Bob se réveilla en gémissant. Son visage était baigné de larmes et il eut beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte qu'il était allongé dans son lit de camp. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Tout portait à croire que c'était le cas, mais les images restaient si claires dans sa tête et ce rire continuait à résonner si fort dans son crâne ! Il essaya de se ressaisir, se força à respirer lentement, avec peu de succès. Était-ce vraiment un rêve ?  
 _Souviens-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'ici ?_

Il se redressa et pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire confuse pour se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers temps. Ils avaient quitté une ville trois jours auparavant, après s'être reposés et réapprovisionnés. Depuis, ils continuaient leur route, qui avait été relativement calme, vers la Cité des Merveilles. Ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille au soir pour passer la nuit avant d'atteindre leur prochaine destination.  
Avec un léger soupir de soulagement, Bob regarda autour de lui. A quelques mètres sur sa gauche, Grunlek et Shin dormaient encore et Eden était couchée près du feu. Il fut cependant pris d'une légère angoisse lorsqu'il remarqua que le lit de Théo était vide. Il le vit finalement un peu plus loin, il n'avait pas remis son armure et s'occupait de Lumière. Le jour commençait à se lever et, comme d'habitude, le paladin s'était réveillé avant le reste du groupe. La respiration et les battements de cœur de Bob se calmèrent enfin. Tout allait bien. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rassurer complètement, les images de son cauchemar refusant obstinément de s'effacer. Il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers son ami. Arrivé derrière lui, il s'arrêta net, la main tendue devant lui. Il n'osait pas le toucher, il avait peur. Théo se retourna, sentant la présence dans son dos. Son cœur se serra en voyant dans quel état était Bob. Le mage semblait tétanisé, regardant dans le vide. Ses joues étaient creusées de sillons humide qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'essuyer. Il l'appela doucement, attirant son regard sur lui instantanément:  
\- Eh, ça va Bob ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il eut du mal à rattraper le mage qui se jeta sur lui, serrant sa tunique de toutes ses forces.

\- Théo, Théo j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué ! Le laisse pas prendre le contrôle, je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal...

Le paladin ne comprenait pas tout ce que marmonnait Bob, mais voir comme il était paniqué et s'accrochait à lui suffisait pour qu'il veuille le rassurer, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Il lui rendit son étreinte et s'assit avec lui contre un arbre. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, Bob le visage enfoui dans le cou de Théo qui frottait doucement son dos, jusqu'à ce que le mage cesse de se décida à lui raconter son rêve, il avait besoin que ces images s'effacent de son esprit, il voulait les oublier. Théo l'écoutait en continuant à le rassurer.  
Balthazar releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Je- Je veux pas faire du mal à l'un d'entre vous à cause de lui. Mais j'arriverai jamais à garder le contrôle éternellement, un jour il va prendre le dessus ! Il est une partie de moi, je ne pourrai pas toujours lutter. Tu devras me tuer si ça arrive, hein ?

\- C'est ce qu'on avait convenu au départ, répondit Théo en soupirant. Mais depuis le temps qu'on voyage ensemble...

\- Non, non tu _dois_ me tuer si je perds le contrôle, c'est ton rôle, ne me dis pas que tu en es incapable !

Théo prit fermement Bob par les épaules avant de lui répondre:  
\- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître, je ne suis pas qu'un inquisiteur et si je pouvais éviter de tuer un ami ce serait vraiment pas mal. Si tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je le ferais, mais j'aimerais essayer de trouver un moyen d'empêcher ça.

\- Quel genre de moyen ?

\- J'en sais rien, quelque chose pour au moins sceller ton autre côté, ou même t'apprendre à vivre avec, ce qui me vaudrait une nouvelle exclusion de l'Eglise, n'importe quoi qui puisse t'aider.

Devant l'air sceptique de Bob, Théo continua, avec un regard un peu plus dur:  
\- Je compte réellement trouver un moyen, Bob. D'ici-là tu dois continuer à résister, autant que possible. Promets-le.

Il prit un petit moment pour réfléchir. Un moyen de l'aider, vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas déjà trouvé depuis tout ce temps s'il existait ? Il hésitait mais peut-être qu'après tout il pouvait trouver un espoir, aussi mince soit-il, avec Théo. Le paladin était capable de tout et cela lui donnerait un objectif, une détermination nouvelle.

\- D'accord. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Théo.  
\- Bien, de mon côté je vais tout faire pour te sauver et t'éviter le bûcher. Je te le promets aussi.

C'était ce que Théo lui avait dit, à ce moment-là. Alors qu'il était terrifié par l'autre part de lui-même, il avait réussi à le rassurer et même à lui donner un espoir, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Il avait réussi à le convaincre que ça pourrait fonctionner, qu'ils pourraient réellement trouver un moyen et que tout irait bien. Il y avait cru si fort ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, debout en train de fixer un bouclier doré planté dans le sol ? Pourquoi Théo était parti, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu tenir leurs promesses ?  
Dans le cas de Bob, cette promesse était brisée. Lors de l'affrontement, il avait perdu momentanément le contrôle. C'était pour aider ses amis, certes, et il s'était calmé plutôt rapidement, mais il n'avait pas résisté, pire il l'avait déclenché ! Il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour aider le paladin, qu'ils puissent s'enfuir tous les quatre. Bob s'en voulait énormément d'avoir utilisé son démon. Ses souvenirs de la montagne et de ce qu'il s'était passé peu de temps après étaient flous, il avait mis beaucoup de temps à réaliser que Théo ne s'en était pas sorti. La douleur ne le quittait plus depuis, cela ne faisait que quelques jours après tout. Il s'effondrait régulièrement en pleurant. Théo était parti, et maintenant il n'avait plus de raison de résister. Aucun des deux n'avait pu tenir sa promesse, Bob avait perdu une des personnes les plus chères à ses yeux, et l'espoir qu'elle représentait pour lui.

 _Ouaip, j'écris sur la mort de Théo avec pas mal de retard, mais bon j'avais besoin de temps pour m'en remettre x) En plus vu l'épisode 7, je vais sûrement pouvoir écrire une suite bien plus joyeuse ! Je suis pas tellement satisfaite de tout ça, dites-moi si vous avez apprécié ^^ J'ai encore quelques idées en stock mais ce sera beaucoup plus léger, alors à bientôt j'espère :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Il est revenu... IL EST REVENUUUU ! Merci à Mahyar et au Dieu Euthanasie de nous l'avoir rendu ! J'ai tellement failli hurler de joie (mais bon, résidence universitaire, petits apparts toussa) ! Bref, voilà donc la suite, plus courte que le premier malheureusement mais bon je voulais l'écrire assez vite (une semaine c'est vite pour moi, chut). Je voulais vraiment intégrer des détails de l'épisode j'espère que ça ne casse pas le rythme ni l'atmosphère. A vous de me le dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Alors que Bragg répondait aux questions des aventuriers, une lumière dorée éclaira soudain la pièce souterraine.  
\- Salut, ça faisait longtemps.

A l'entente de cette voix si familière, la boule de feu que préparait déjà Bob s'éteignit instantanément. Une seule personne pouvait avoir cette voix, mais c'était impossible puisqu'il n'était plus de ce monde !  
Et pourtant, c'était bien lui, qui descendait nonchalamment les escaliers. Il n'avait pas changé, il semblait toujours le même quoiqu'un peu fatigué. Bob refusait d'y croire, il avait tant de fois rêvé d'un moment comme celui-ci qu'il avait peur que ce ne soit à nouveau qu'une illusion. Théo descendait toujours tranquillement tandis que Viktor s'approchait de lui. Il essayait de rester digne, mais il était clairement bouleversé lui aussi. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, froids et cyniques pour l'un, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'aîné de le prendre dans ses bras.  
Grunlek restait méfiant, même lorsque Théo répondait correctement à ses questions. C'était compréhensible, le paladin était censé être mort dans l'effondrement de la montagne ! Il s'avança vers lui néanmoins, décidant d'accepter son retour, au moins temporairement. Shin quant à lui était hors de vue, probablement en train d'examiner les alentours.

Bob tomba à genoux. Il restait interloqué, n'osant y croire. C'était Théo, il était en vie ! Il était revenu ! Le mage commençait à peine à réaliser, le choc était trop grand pour lui. Soudain il fut coupé du monde, les souvenirs de ces deux, presque trois, derniers mois lui revenant en mémoire. La fin du combat, le pseudo-enterrement de l'inquisiteur, les longs jours d'errance avec ses deux amis restants et la rencontre avec Viktor à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'entendit pas l'homme en armure qui s'approcha de lui après avoir fourni quelques explications aux autres. Bob regardait Théo sans vraiment le voir, il se sentait perdu. Il sortit de sa transe alors que Théo s'agenouillait devant lui et sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Il se força à retrouver l'usage de la parole, mais ce ne furent que des bribes de questions qui traversèrent ses lèvres:  
\- Que, Théo comment tu- pourquoi, de... Quand- et...-

\- Vas-y finis ta phrase, tu y es presque, répliqua Théo avec un sourire amusé.

Le ton moqueur du paladin lui sembla si familier qu'il n'en fallut pas plus à Bob pour se jeter à son cou sans plus retenir ses larmes. - Tu m'as manqué ! Je croyais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase et nicha un peu plus son nez dans le cou de Théo. Celui-ci se contenta de l'entourer de ses bras en retour et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Bob le serrait le plus fort possible, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait -ce qui n'était peut-être pas entièrement faux. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il était bien là, il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.  
Théo se mit à frotter doucement son dos pour le calmer (ou parce qu'il commençait à étouffer), comme la dernière fois, et de nouveau les souvenirs refirent surface. Bob desserra son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de murmurer:  
\- Je suis désolé... J'ai pas tenu, il a- _J'ai_ cédé...

Théo soupira longuement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main.  
\- Allez, c'est bon, on va dire qu'il y avait circonstances atténuantes. L'important c'est que tu as réussi à revenir, alors ne regrette pas d'avoir essayé de tous nous sauver !

\- Mais toi...

\- Il fallait quelqu'un pour l'achever, je n'aurais pas pu sortir de toute façon. Mais bon, visiblement on ne m'a pas laissé me sacrifier, il paraît que j'avais encore une promesse à tenir. On l'a ratée tous les deux une première fois alors...

Il prit la main de Bob dans la sienne et la serra en les levant à hauteur de leurs visages avant de reprendre:  
\- On recommence ?

Bob sourit enfin. Au-delà de son ami qu'il croyait avoir perdu, il avait aussi retrouvé un espoir, la lumière qui chassait les ténèbres de son esprit par sa puissance. Il acquiesça et serra la main de Théo en retour. Les deux aventuriers prononcèrent une nouvelle fois leurs promesses, entremêlant leurs doigts dans un geste un peu enfantin mais solennel. Et cette fois ils tiendraient, envers et contre tout.

 _Mon dieu, que c'est niais, vous trouvez pas ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, surtout parce que j'aime faire pleurer Bob, il est tellement adorable "et puis c'est tellement beau un homme qui pleure" comme dirait l'autre. Mais au final je ne sais pas si j'en suis vraiment satisfaite. Dites-moi ! :3_


End file.
